Complex event processing (CEP) has been recently known as a technique for processing data collected from various objects moment by moment. In the complex event processing, for example, a plurality of pieces of data received from various objects are subjected to filtering with set conditions, and a result is output to an output destination. Although the complex event processing may be referred to as the event stream processing (ESP), it will be collectively referred to as CEP including ESP in the following.
In a CEP system performing complex event processing, because an administrator manually sets filtering conditions, it may be difficult to extract effective data, depending on the skill of the administrator. For this reason, a technique is known in which the combination patterns of attribute values that frequently appear in event logs are determined to generate queries automatically (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-76153
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-190421
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-63206
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-75738
With the conventional technique, however, effective data for an output destination is unable to be extracted in some cases.